BATTLE ANIME: Batalla 3
by wolfsing
Summary: bienvenidos a un nuevo combate, en esta oportunidad dos grandes mayordomos se enfrentan para demostrar quien es el mejor, pero quien obtendrá este titulo? solo ustedes lo decidirán.
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE ANIME: Batalla numero 3 Parte 1**

Batalla 3: Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) VS Soushi Miketsukami (Inu x Boku SS)

Bienvenidos a un nuevo encuentro de BATTLES ANIME, en la anterior pelea dos grandes cazadores de demonios se enfrentaron para ver quien era el mejor. Los peleadores eran Dante (Devil May Cry) y Clare (Claymore), pero luego de unos par de golpes el ganador de la batalla fue Dante, quien al final salvo a Clare de morir de una forma horrible. Pero bueno olvidemos el pasado y pasemos a un nuevo combate, en esta batalla se enfrentaran dos mayordomos de distintas eras, desde Inglaterra traemos al mayordomo demoníaco, Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) y desde Japón traemos al mayordomo mitad zorro, Soushi Miketsukami (Inu x Boku SS), ¿quieren saber como dos mayordomos de tiempos distintos se encuentran y se enfrenta para ver quien es el mejor? Es hora de que veamos como se conocieron.

Han pasado varios años desde que se supo algo de Ciel y de Sebastian, supuestamente todos lo que los que conocían a Ciel pensaban que estaba muerto y que no lo volverían a ver jamás, pero lo que no sabían era que seguía con vida y con un pequeño bono extra, siendo un demonio. Un día en el hotel donde se hospedaban Sebastian se comportaba de una manera extraña a la normal.

-Oye Sebastian ya es la hora de que me sirvas el té, no es necesario que te lo tenga que recordar todo el tiempo-reclamaba Ciel mientras leía el diario.

-Lo lamento mucho Bochan, es que no dejo de pensar de que va a ocurrir algo interesante estos días-decía Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras le servía el té.

-No digas tonterías, desde que abandonamos nuestra antigua vida no veo el porque algo nos persiga por que si-decía Ciel tomando el té de manera calmada y refinada,

-No me refiero a eso, siento que alguien nos esta observando para darnos un regalo-decía Sebastian con una cara tierna que intrigo mucho a Ciel a tal punto de casi hacer que se ahogue.

Desde no muy lejos de ahí, el hombre de la mascarilla los observaba de forma detenida, preferentemente miraba a Sebastian.

-Ya veo porque es uno de los mejores mayordomos de estos alrededores, lastima que tenga que estar con ese mocoso toda su vida-decía el hombre de la mascarilla mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolsillo-pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea rival para este mayordomo-en ese momento en el espejo se muestra una época paralela donde se encontraba otro mayordomo.

Como siempre en la mansión Ayakashi se escucha un silencio sin precedentes y la pequeña Ririchiyo se sentaba en la mesa esperando a que bajara alguien especial.

-Idiota, siempre me deja esperando cuando más lo…-en ese momento Ririchiyo es sorprendida por su mayordomo quien salía de debajo de la mesa-¡¿Q-que demonios estas haciendo Miketsukami?!-gritó con fuerza aunque le faltaba aire.

-Lo siento mucho Ririchiyo-sama pero era necesario hacerlo para darte una gran sorpresa que te llenara el corazón de gozo-decía Miketsukami mientras su rostro brillaba con mucha fuerza. Ririchiyo solo suspiraba y trataba de no golpearlo por la estupidez que había hecho.

-Menuda sorpresa, como sea que no se te olvide que hoy iremos al carnaval juntos, no quiero que me dejes plantada como la última vez-decía Ririchiyo tratando de no ponerse triste.

-No fue mi intención dejarla plantada esa vez, se que ahora me esta odiando pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar lo mismo otra vez-Miketsukami toma las manos de Ririchiyo con fuerza mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos, esta solo lo quedo mirando con cara de impactada por la forma en que reacciono este.

-Yo también quiero ir a la feria y comer muchos dulces deliciosos, mucha carne, muchos bollos…-mientras Karuta aparecía y decía las cosas que quería comer, Ririchiyo se comenzó a marear por tantos nombres y se cayó de la silla.

-¿Por qué diablos tengo que soportar esto?-decía Ririchiyo mientras estaba en el suelo.

-Ririchiyo-sama ¿Esta todo en orden?-en ese momento Miketsukami se puso a la defensiva al frente de Ririchiyo.

-¿Miketsukami? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Ririchiyo al ver que Miketsukami se ponía muy serio mientras miraba a la entrada. En ese instante la puerta de habré y junto con esta un portal inter dimensional también.

-¡Karuta, lleva a Ririchiyo-sama lejos de aquí, por favor!-le pedía Miketsukami a Karuta que reacciono en el momento y se llevo a Ririchiyo que trato de quedarse pero no pudo.

Luego de esto del portal salen unos cuchillos que Miketsukami detiene con facilidad, y a la vez se oyeron unas risas del otro lado. Ya cuando las risas pararon dos personas aparecieron frente a Miketsukami.

-Oigan ustedes dos ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en este lugar? Está prohibido el paso a cualquiera que no sea parte de la mansión-decía Miketsukami con una gran sonrisa y de lo más tranquilo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres el que atrapó mis cuchillos con una sola mano, me impresiona tu habilidad-decía el desconocido que vestía un traje similar al de Miketsukami.

-Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, ex heredero de la casa Phantomhive y ahora un simple demonio con un mayordomo demonio al cual vez aquí-decía Ciel señalando su mayordomo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, es un placer conocerte-decía Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, veo que son de la realeza, no me lo esperaba bueno yo soy Soushi Miketsukami, soy el mayordomo y guardaespaldas de Ririshiyo Shirakin-decía Miketsukami con una reverencia. En ese momento aparece Ririchiyo al lado de Miketsukami.

-Oye tú enano ¿Por qué atacaste a mí no…?-en ese momento Ririchiyo prefirió omitir la palabra "novio"-digo ¿Por qué atacaron a Miketsukam-kun de esa forma?

-Primero no me llames enano que tú eres más baja que yo, segundo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de porque Sebastian ataco a tú sirviente-respondía Ciel algo molesto por el comentario de enano, y digamos que Ririchiyo tampoco se puso muy feliz cuando le dijeron enana a ella también.

-Antes que nada quisiera saber como llegaron a este lugar, si se puede saber claro esta-decía Miketsukami con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a Ririchiyo para que no se tirara encima de Ciel.

-No hay problema con eso, verás mientras Bochan y yo estábamos en el hotel… -ahora veremos el relato de Sebastian.

-Bochan, ¿encontró algo interesante el diario este día?-pregunte a Bochan como siempre lo hacia todas las mañanas.

-Por desgracia no hay nada que me interese estos días, a estado muy aburrida toda esta semana-decía Bochan mientras miraba hacia fuera.

-Ya veo, pero no se preocupe las aventuras surgen en el momento que uno menos se lo espera-le decía a Bochan con una sonrisa gigante. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y yo fui a contestar con mucha tranquilada, como siempre lo hago. Cuando la abrí vi a un hombre con una mascarilla en la boca que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Tú eres Sebastian Michaelis no es así?-me preguntó el hombre de la mascarilla.

-Si vienes de parte de Grell, dile que por favor deje de mandarme serenatas, es muy agotador tener que mandarlas a volar-le decía mientras me afirmaba la cabeza con una de mis manos.

-No se de que me hablas pero lo ignorare-el hombre de la mascarilla me quedo mirando por un rato-¿Qué dirías si te digo que tienes una competencia en el plano de ser un mayordomo?

En ese momento quede algo sorprendido por la noticia, ya que los únicos que recordaba que eran mayordomos eran Claude y Hannah, no sabía que existía otro.

-No te alarmes no es de este tiempo, es de un tiempo mucho más avanzado que este si quieres conocerlo puedes pasar por este portal que abriré-en ese momento de la nada el hombre de la mascarilla hace aparecer un portal gigante que mostraba una puerta más grande que la de la habitación.

-No se que esta pasando, pero eso de un nuevo rival suena interesante, Sebastian ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-decía Bochan poniendo sus ojos de color rojo como todo un demonio a lo que yo solo respondí "YES, MY LORD".

-Y así fue como llegamos aquí-decía Sebastian con una gran sonrisa mientras Ciel lo miraba con una cara de impacto al igual que Ririchiyo, Miketsukami solo respondió a la sonrisa de Sebastian.

-En fin, quiero que tú pelees contra Sebastian, para ver quien de los dos es mejor "mayordomo", y no quiero un no por respuesta-decía Ciel mientras miraba a Ririchiyo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué debo hacer Ririchiyo-sama?-preguntaba Miketsukami con una voz sería.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero que acabes con ese mayordomo de segunda y que muestres tu verdadero poder ¿Te quedo claro?-decía Ririchiyo muy sería.

-Como ordene mi querida Ririchiyo-sama-decía Miketsukami con una gran sonrisa y una reverencia.

-Sebastian, es una orden, derrótalo a como de lugar ¿entendiste?-decía Ciel mientras se ponía serio.

-YES, MY LORD-respondía Sebastian poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

Ciel y Ririchiyo se pusieron en un lugar seguro, mientras Sebastian y Miketsukami se ponían uno frente al otro con una mirada penetrante y una gran sonrisa. Un silencio muy largo se sintió hasta que Sebastian fue el primero en dar la primera patada que Miketsukami logro bloquear sin ningún problema. A su vez este trato de darle un puñetazo en el estomago a lo que Sebastian solo lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

-Veo que era verdad lo que me dijeron, eres muy ágil-decía Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal Sebastian-chan, pero no estas a nivel-decía Miketsukami mientras se transformaba en su modo bestia, a su vez Sebastian puso los ojos rojos y sacaba sus cuchillos.

-¿Listo para el segundo asalto Sebastian-chan?-preguntaba Miketsukami con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que preguntarlo dos veces Miketsukami-kun-decía Sebastian mordiéndose uno de sus guantes. Los dos salieron disparados y chocaron en el medio del salón.

Esta pelea se esta poniendo intensa y yo creo que varios de ustedes querrán que uno de estos dos gane. Ahora esta en sus manos elegir al guerrero que ganara esta batalla dando a su preferido su voto, ¿Quién ganara esta pelea? ¿Será acaso Soushi Miketsukami (Inu x Boku SS) o será acaso Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji? Nos vemos en la próxima con el desenlace de sus votos.


	2. Chapter 2

**BATTLE ANIME Batalla 3 Parte 2**

Batalla 3: Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) VS Soushi Miketsukami (Inu x Boku SS) Parte 2

Bienvenidos al gran desenlace de esta batalla de mayordomos, hace un par de meses se les pidió que votaran por su personaje favorito en esta pelea tanto en el grupo de Facebook como en el de Fanfiction, los votos ya fueron contados y el ganador ya fue elegido, aquí está el desenlace de la batalla.

El choque de los dos mayordomos se escuchaba en todo el edificio, eran tan intensos que ni el más mínimo ruido podía interrumpir los golpes que se propinaban, en ese instante Miketsukami logra pasar a llevar el uniforme de Sebastian con su catana.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin logre hacerte daño, aunque fuera solo a tu ropa-Miketsukami sonreía mientras clavaba levemente su catana en el suelo.

-Ya veo, así que eso estabas buscando desde el principio, admiro mucho tus manera de ser y tu forma de pelear, pero eso no te dará la posibilidad de ganarme-Sebastian tomó sus cuchillos y se los lanzo a Miketsukami con gran fuerza y velocidad.

-Eso no funcionara-Miketsukami desvía los cuchillos y se da cuenta que Sebastian había desaparecido-¿Cómo?

-Ya te lo dije, no hay posibilidades que me ganes, Miketsukami-kun-Sebastian golpeo fuertemente a Miketsukami en la espalda mandándolo a volar hasta el otro extremo.

-¡Miketsukami, no te rindas!-Ririchiyo gritaba con fuerza para apoyar a Miketsukami, Ciel la miraba con una sonrisa irónica al mismo tiempo que se tomaba un té.

-Es inútil que lo apoyes, Sebastian no dejara que ese perro faldero tuyo lo derrote-Ciel seguía tomando su té con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo así? Tú pareces un pequeño y horrible chihuahua-Ririchiyo se burlaba de Ciel, mientras este reaccionaba de manera algo molesta.

-¿A quién le dices chihuahua pequeña bruja?-Ciel le devolvía los insultos a Ririchiyo y terminaron discutiendo, ignorando por completo a Sebastian y a Miketsukami.

-Creo que mi joven amo no sabe controlar sus sentimientos por completo, es algo que no debe repetirse-cuando Sebastian se distrajo Miketsukami salió de los escombro y golpeo fuertemente a Sebastian en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo-tu… como es que…

-Yo tampoco soy tan fácil de vencer Sebastian-chan, ya que mi poder de bestia me hace tan resistente como tu poder de demonio-Miketsukami dio una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba su catana y se ponía en guardia.

-Ya veo, creo que se terminaron los juegos-Sebastian tomo otros cuchillos y corrió hacia Miketsukami pero este lo detuvo con su catana-esta pelea se ha vuelto interesante, Miketsukami-kun.

-Lo mismo digo Sebastian-chan-Miketsukami seguía chocando su espada con los cuchillos de Sebastian, los golpes iban y venían, era como si ninguno de los dos pudiera salir victorioso.

-¡Sebastian, deja de estar jugando y gana de una buena vez la batalla!-Ciel es lanzado a un lado mientras Ririchiyo se ponía frente a él.

-¡Vamos Miketsukami, demuéstrale tu poder de una buena vez!-los dos chicos seguían peleando sin parar, hasta que Miketsukami logra atravesar el cuerpo de Sebastian con su catana, este solo escupió un poco de sangre.

-Justo en el blanco…-Miketsukami saco la catana y miro como Sebastian caía al suelo resintiéndose por la herida.

-In-increíble… no cabe duda que tienes muchos ases bajo la manga… Miketsukai-kun… pero eso no quiere decir que ya me has derrotado… te demostrare cual es mi verdadero poder-Sebastian miró directamente a Ciel-Bochan, por favor cúbrase los ojos y los de Ririchiyo.

-Porque me pides…-Ciel no entendió al principio, pero recordó lo que paso la última vez que Sebastian le había pedido que tapara sus ojos-ya veo, oye tú niña cúbrete los ojos con esto-Ciel levanta una venda.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué no vea como tu mayordomo pierde contra el mío?-Ririchiyo se burlaba y no le hacía caso a Ciel, este solo la golpeo en la cabeza y la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Ahora Sebastian!-Ciel se tapó los ojos con la venda mientras Sebastian se ponía de pie frente a Miketsukami.

-Miketsukami-kun… es hora de terminar esta pelea de una vez…-Sebastian comenzó a ser envuelto en una capa de plumas negras, Miketsukami no sabía que pasaba.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Acaso el mostrara su verdadera apariencia?-Miketsukami se puso en guardia pensando que podía defenderse, de la nada surge una risa de la capa de plumas negras.

-Lo siento Miketsukami-kun, pero no podrás hacer nada contra mi poder absoluto-Sebastian comenzó a caminar junto a la capa de plumas, solo se podían ver los ojos de Sebastian y unos tacos que salían desde abajo, Miketsukami no sabía que pensar, salvo el de atacar a este.

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente-Miketsukami tomo su espada y trato de cortar a Sebastian, pero este se movió rápidamente y apareció atrás de Miketsukami.

-Creo que esto termino para ti-Sebastian comenzó a golpear a Miketsukami con fuerza, sin dejarlo respirar en ningún segundo, hasta dejarlo en el suelo inconsciente, luego de esto Sebastian volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado-Bochan, puede sacarse la venda.

-Ya era hora de que terminaras con todo esto Sebastian, te habías tardado más de lo esperado-Ciel parecía algo molesto por la demora de Sebastian.

-Lo siento mucho, es que Miketsukami no era alguien fácil de vencer, además de que me estaba divirtiendo mucho con el-Sebastian dio una sonrisa que molesto algo a Ciel.

-Como sea, solo vámonos de aquí, ya terminamos de hacer las cosas-Ciel comenzó a caminar, pero Sebastian no lo seguía-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-No puedo irme sin atenderlos antes, por lo menos dejarlos en cama, así que le pido que me espere-Sebastian miro a Ciel, quien solo suspiro.

-Haz lo que quieras Sebastian, pero no tardes-Ciel se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras Sebastian hacia una reverencia y tomaba tanto a Miketsukami como a Ririchiyo.

Al dejarlos a cada uno en su cama, Sebastian vendo a Miketsukami lo más que pudo y luego escribió una nota, dejándola al lado de este.

-Espero que se recuperen pronto, algún día nos volveremos a ver-Sebastian Salió de la habitación y se dirigió, junto con Ciel, hacía el portal para volver a su verdadero tiempo y lugar.

-¿Hiciste lo que querías hacer?-Ciel se sentó en el carruaje mirando a Sebastian.

-Yes, My Lord-Sebastian cerro los ojos y dio una gran sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Ririchiyo se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el cual no sabía porque le había aparecido, vio a Miketsukami a su lado mientras hacía un té.

-Ririchiyo-sama, que alivio de que este bien, me da mucha alegría-Miketsukami hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar, lo cual hizo que Ririchiyo se molestara un poco.

-Oye Miketsukami, ¿Qué paso después de que yo me desmayara? ¿Ganaste o perdiste?-Ririchiyo miraba fijamente a Miketsukami, quien solo dio una sonrisa.

-Digamos que todo termino bien-Miketsukami decía esto porque había leído la carta que Sebastian había dejado al lado de este, esta decía:

"Gracias por una excelente pelea Miketsukami-kun, espero que la próxima vez nuestro encuentro pueda durar mucho más.

Sebastian Michaelis"

Y así concluye esta batalla, el ganador por votación fue Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji), gracias por sus votos y estén atentos a la próxima pelea que se viene a continuación, para saber quiénes serán los peleadores deben visitar BatallaAnime, hasta la próxima batalla.


End file.
